Craigslist
by Carlyshae
Summary: Michonne places a personal ad, in which section?


A/N- Hello lovelies, I'm back with some Richonne fun. Enjoy

"YOU DID WHAT"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I can't help it. This is just too perfect. You of all people did this. I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT. An ad. A personal ad. YOU!"

Michonne rolled her eyes at her best friend Sasha who couldn't stop laughing when in fact, it was her fault Michonne was in her current predicament.

"You're the one who told me it would be easy. Just post an ad Michonne. Find a guy to have a drink with and maybe hook up. No big deal."

"And it wouldn't have been. But you go ahead and post in the Casual Encounters section. Bitch, you posted for a booty call." Sasha begins her laughing fit anew.

"I fucking hate you right now."

"Well at least you'll get fucked. Wait, let me see the ad."

"Oh hell no.

"Oh come on Miche, you have to."

Begrudgingly, Michonne opens her laptop and passes it to her friend.

 _Hi, or hello. Culinary queen looking for a top chef to make delicious food together._

 _We can start with a drink and maybe see what the future holds_

" _He shall have music wherever he goes"_

"You quoted your favorite movie? You're such a nerd"

"I thought it would be fun to have a little trivia. Besides, I thought I was posting for a date not a fuck."

"Well, the ad was lame. I doubt you got any responses." Michonne makes a face. "You got responses. How many?"

"About 50. There were a bunch of penis pics. What the fuck is that."

"That's guy lingo these days for I have a big dick so I'm a good fuck. Oh look, here's my dick, I know how to have sex. Choose me. Ridiculous."

Michonne starts to laugh. "You can delete all those. I'm good."

"Girl, Imma keep the good ones."

"Feel free."

"Wait, come look at this one." Michonne walks over to Sasha and takes the laptop.

 _Subject: Sous Chef for Culinary Queen_

 _Well hello culinary queen. I myself am a dabbling chef, but most of the time I'm out chasing the bad guys to try to keep the world a little safer. That was corny huh. I would love to get in your kitchen and see what we can whip up. That was even cornier. If we could, I'd rather meet in person. The picture I attached isn't too clear I know, but what's life without a little mystery._

 _"Sabrina fair, listen where thou art sitting under the glassy, cool, translucent wave, in twisted braids of lilies knitting the loose train of thy amber-dropping hair."_

 _P.S. Sabrina is my sister's favorite movie_

Michonne is a little floored. This guy might be worth meeting.

"He knew your quote. He must be as big a nerd as you.

"Yeah, but he knew he was answering in the booty call section when I made a mistake."

"Listen girl, the whole reason you did this was to be a little wild, right. Why not take a chance. And if anything, you'll have a great story to tell, for once."

FRIDAY NIGHT

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Michonne mumbles to herself as she eners the hotel bar. She has her do some serious damage dress on: White back bandage dress with fuchsia heels that has every mans head turning. She walks up to the bar and sits.

"What can I get for you gorgeous."

Before she can answer, a voice like silk says, "The lady will have a glass of the Mirabeau Provence Rose."

Michonne quickly turns around in her chair and her breath hitches. This man must be a model because he has clearly stepped out of the pages of GQ. Beautiful Navy pinstripe suit, crisp white shirt, with the bluest eyes that looked like the clearest ocean. He stepped up to her.

"Hello _Sabrina_."

"Hello _Linus_."

They both break out into a huge fit of laughter. They agreed to call each other by the character names of the movie Michonne quoted in her ad. _Linus_ sits down next to her.

"Well, now that's out of the way. It's absolutely lovely to meet you. I must say your picture doesn't begin to do you justice."

Michonne smiles coyly. She didn't want to make a big deal so she sent him a selfie after she was leaving the gym, secretly hoping that he might back out. But she was pleasantly surprised to receive a picture back of a bow-legged sheriff's deputy with beautiful blue eyes smirking into the camera.

"Thank you, _Linus_. I'm sorry but please tell me your real name."

"Already, I thought we might wait a bit, _Sabrina_." He puts his hand on top of hers on the bar giving her a full panty dropper smile. "To be honest, I sat in my car for about 15 minutes debating if I was really going to come in. I didn't think you would show up."

"Why'd you think that. I told you I would."

"Yeah, I know. I just…you're beautiful and at first, I thought it was a joke you even posting an ad, and then we exchanged one email to meet up and I…I'm fucking this up aren't I. This is supposed to be just a hook up. I..

"Stop. You don't have to explain yourself. Truth is, I wasn't going to come, but not because of you. I…I posted in the wrong section." Linus doesn't say anything, just stares at her. She continues, "I was going to post in the date section. It's just, your response seemed so normal and you knew the movie quote and…

 _Linus_ starts to laugh hysterically. Michonne stares at him while he's laughing and decides she's been embarrassed enough. She stands to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, I knew something was off with your ad. I mean, it was almost too normal. Most of the ads I saw wanted a dick pic or were just a bit much. I know what I'm looking for and that wasn't it."

"What are you looking for?"

He takes her wine glass and takes a sip. "To be honest, this wine tastes delicious, but I'd much rather taste you."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Put me down _Linus. Linus. Linus_. Where's Snoopy." Michonne is laughing like crazy as she's being carried through the halls of the hotel.

"Nope. Not until I'm ready _Sabrina_ fair."

A few bottles of Rose and subtle to heavy flirting later, _Linus & Sabrina_ find themselves on the top floor of the hotel they decided to meet for drinks.

"Wait, shhhh we ha to beee quite. It's late."

"Oh suga, I guarantee you ain't goona be quiet tonight."

She stops laughing and sobers quickly. He places her down in front of the door. "If you don't want this, tell me now. I…

She places her finger on his lips. "I want this. I want you."

He takes her finger in his mouth and sucks slowly. "I'm all yours." Slowly, they lean forward, inch by inch until their lips finally touch. Mouths open, _Linus_ slides his tongue into her mouth. She can feel his breath and his hands as they move down to grab her ass. "Fuck me, I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Me too. You're beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you baby."

They start to kiss feverishly against the door. Michonne has never felt so hot for a man. Her pussy is tingling and her juices are starting to soak her panties. _Linus_ takes his hand and slides it up her thigh. His destination very clear as he caresses her inner thigh. Not getting any resistance, he glides his fingers to her crotch. "Mmmm so wet for me. And I'm so thirsty."

Not giving a fuck, _Linus_ starts to go down to his knees.

"What are you doing"

"I just need a taste."

Without warning, he puts his head under her dress and starts to kiss her pussy on top of her panties. He nuzzles her mound and uses his fingers to slide her panties to the side. He uses his index finger and draws small circles around her clit using her wetness. His tongue licks and sucks at her clit through the fabric.

"Let's take this inside."

"As you wish." She smiles at the reference. "You really are a movie nerd."

"I am. Hopefully you like nerds," he says with a shy smile.

"I like them very much." The deeper meaning of that statement isn't lost on either of them.

 _Linus_ grabs the door key and within seconds they are on the bed. They can't seem to stop staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready baby girl?"

Michonne leans up and licks his lips. "Yes, fuck me _Linus_."

"I am, and it's Rick."

"What"

"Rick, my name is Rick. Just thought you should know what to scream."

"That's awfully pre-" She can't finish her sentence as Rick as captures her mouth with his. Not to be outdone, Michonne meets him kiss for kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance while tasting each other. Rick slowly starts to kiss Michonne's shoulder. Sliding down her dress straps, his eyes are delighted to see her black lace bra with beautiful chocolate pebbled nipples waiting to be kissed. He gives her a dazzling smile and proceeds to lick, nip, and suck her nipple: lavishing his tongue completely over her, using his other hand to squeeze and play with her other breast. Michonne is moaning and grinding her hips into his pelvis. If he's making her feel this way and they're still just kissing, she's not sure she can handle this man. She lets out a soft moan, "Oh Rick, that feels so good."

"You feel so good." He pauses for a second. "Tell me your name." He starts to suck and play with the other breast all the while moving his pelvis against hers creating an unbearable tension. She can feel a huge bulge pressing into her and her excitement rises. "Please, tell me your name."

"Earn it."

He looks up at her with a coy smile on her face. "Yes maam."

Rick pulls the rest of her dress off. He looks down at the goddess in front of him wondering how he got so lucky. "You're exquisite." He hooks her panties in his teeth and starts to drag them down her legs. Michonne starts to get even wetter as he never takes his eyes off her. He surprises her and slides his nose from the top of her clit to the bottom of her crack. "Delicious." He flattens his tongue and goes right for her opening. Dipping, swirling, sucking and softly nipping, no one has ever eaten her pussy like THIS before. He swirls his tongue counter clockwise and uses his forefingers to massage her clit.

"Oh my God, Rick, what the fuck."

"Hold on baby, I'm just getting started."

Rick uses his tongue and two fingers simultaneously to push inside Michonne while using his nose to massage her clit. He starts to move faster and before she knows what's happening, Rick lifts her hips onto his shoulders and clamps his entire mouth onto her pussy covering it. He goes back and forth between sucking, licking, biting, and trying to put his whole face inside of her. Michonne starts to feel something funny and tries to push him off. "Rick, stop...move...I'm gonna, I'm gonna.

"Cum for me, cum all over my fucking face baby. I want it." Rick doesn't stop his assault on Michonne's pussy. She can't stop what's about to happen.

"OH MY GODDDDDD - MICHOOOOONNNNNNE. MY NAME IS MICHOONNNEE."

Michonne's pussy explodes all over Rick's face. She starts to convulse. Rick has to hold her legs down to keep her from falling off the bed. He continues her lap up her juices making sure not to spill a single drop.

Michonne lays there trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Whattt. That was great. Exactly what I wanted." He looks at her face and something occurs to him. "You've never squirted before have you?"

She can barely move. "Is that what...I didn't think I could." She turns her head shyly.

Rick reaches up and grabs her chin. He stats to kiss her but lets a little liquid out of his mouth into hers. "You taste delicious baby. Everything about you is scrumptious. "

Michonne looks at him in shock. Did he just kiss her with her cum in his mouth? Was she disgusted? No. She couldn't believe it, but she loved it. She turned her head to look at Rick. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Was that good?"

"Good, that was, I don't have the words. I think it's my turn."

Michonne stands up from the bed and walks around to the foot with a pillow. "Come here."

Rick sits up on the bed and looks up at her. "Undress me, baby,"

Michonne smiles down at him. She unbuttons his shirt and slides it down his arms. She takes a moment to look up and down his chiseled chest with a smattering of chest hair. His arms are like steel with his skin like silk covering his strong biceps. She starts to kneel while applying soft kisses to his chest. Rick shudders and grabs her by the hips. She puts the pillow on the ground and gets on her knees. "Stand up." Rick stands to his feet making Michonne eye level with his impressive bulge. She looked up at him. "Go ahead, he's waiting for you," said Rick with a smile.

Not to be outdone, Michonne takes his zipper and pulls it down with her teeth. That huge bulge is straining to come out of his boxer briefs. Michonne leans forward and nuzzles his crotch with her face. "Mmm girl, that's nice."

Michonne smiles up at Rick. "Just wait." She takes her hands and pulls apart his boxer's opening unleashing his huge dick. Long, thick, and pink is all Michonne can think, looking at this beautiful man in front of her. With her mouth salivating, she wastes no time and engulfs his entire dick in her mouth.

"Oh shit, fuck yeah," comes out of Rick's mouth. "Wow babe that's…"

"Shhh I'm working." Michonne continues to worship his cock giving everything she's got. She bobs her head up and down, using her hands to rub up and down his shaft while using her tongue to make circles on his tip.

"Holy Fuck Michonne, that's so good baby. Just like that."

Michonne increases her suction and uses her right hand to play with his balls while still sucking and stroking with the other hand. Rick grabs her head and starts to pull on her hair. The added pressure encourages Michonne to go faster, suck harder; she wants to feel his cum run down her throat.

"Baby, stop. I'm gonna cum if yu…donahhhhhhhhhhhh" Rick can't help it, he shoots a huge load down her throat. Completely spent he falls back on the bed. Michonne rises from the floor and lays next to him. This time, she has a huge grin on her face. They both lay there for a moment.

"You ready for more?" She looks over at him. "You're not done." He starts to laugh, "Oh honey, that was just round one. I have more thangs to do to you."

"Well then by all means good sir. Please proceed."

Rick climbs on top of her and starts to kiss her. This time, the kisses are slower; they're taking time to really taste and tease each other's mouths. Grinding their bodies together, Michonne can feel how hard he is. Rick lifts his knee and pushes against her thighs allowing her legs to open. He takes his cock and slides it around her opening. He uses his tip to play with her clit.

"Please Rick…"

"Please what?" He's slowly starting to push into her. "What do you want Michonne?"

"Please….fuck me."

Rick slowly slides his huge cock in Michonne, making her feel every vein and ridge inch by glorious inch. She's never felt so full. Rick pauses for her to adjust to his size. He's not bowlegged for nothing. Her pussy has him in a vice like grip. He is trying desperately not to cum, but she feels like nothing he's ever experienced.

He starts move in and out of her. Slowly at first but gradually picks up speed. He gets on his knees to angle his hips to go deeper.

"Yes, fuck yes, Rick. Don't stop."

"Oh I'm not." Rick smiles as he lifts his hips to slam into Michonne. He grabs her hips and starts to pound her pussy. Michonne starts to drip all over his cock. "Goddamn baby your pussy is amazing. So…fucking…tight."

Michonne can't comprehend what he is saying. Her pussy is being dickmatized in the best possible way. Before she can even moan again, Rick pulls out, flips her onto her stomach, spreads her legs apart and starts eating her pussy. "I got hungry," he says and goes right back to his food. Her legs start to shake as Rick drags his tongue through her folds making her even wetter if that's possible.

"Rick, I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet you won't." Rick stops his assault on her pussy with his mouth and slams right back into her with his hard dick. "You're not coming until I want you too. Understood."

Michonne can barely whisper her reply, "Yes sir."

Rick pulls her up so she is on all fours. He takes her arms and wraps them around his neck. H grabs her breasts and starts to fuck her within an inch of her life. The slapping sounds of skin against skin is all that can be heard in the room. Michonne's knees are screaming but she doesn't care. Her pussy is literally on fire and this man's dick seems to be the only cure. She whips her head around and grabs his curls, pulling him towards her face for a kiss. As they kiss, she starts to swivel her hips capturing his dick and giving it an extra squeeze with every thrust.

"Fuck, Michonne I can't do it baby, I have to cum." His balls are tightening up and his eyes are starting to cross.

"Cum with me"

"OH God, Michonne."

"Rick"

"Mich, Mich, uh fuuuuuuuuuuck Chooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

They both collapse on the bed. Dripping with sweat, they both lay still for a moment catching their breath.

"I think you broke my pussy." "I could fuck you forever." They both blurt out at the same time.

They turn their heads and both start to laugh. Rick scoots closer to Michonne pulling her into his arms.

"Is this ok?" Rick asks her.

"It's perfect." She smiles up at him feeling so many different emotions she doesn't know where to start.

"So, um, would it be…ok if we…

"Fucked again?"

"Well yes that but," he takes a breath, "I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I'd like to see you again, if that's something…you'd want."

Michonne takes a minute before answering. This was supposed to be a hook up; something casual, something fun to get her out of a funk. But, looking into those baby blue eyes that were pleading with her to agree with him, she thought about how great their conversation was at the bar, the completely mind-blowing sex she couldn't wait to have more of and she made a decision.

"I don't know. I think we should talk about it more, over breakfast."

THE END


End file.
